Double Up Me
by LivinLaVidaLou2
Summary: Undesireable numder one, has one undesirable secret. The chosen one has chosen to keep it under wraps. The boy who lived, lives a second life.
1. The Secret

Harry was on the train back to Hogwarts after six long years of terror there, and he was looking forwards to this year. This was the year that he could actually enjoy all Hogwarts had to offer. He wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore, he had defeated him last year. He thought his seventh year would be the best of them all, with no worries. But now Harry has a whole new set of worries, ones not threatening the wizardry world, but ones eating him up inside.

_Why did this have to happen,_ he thought, _why now_.

Harry had always had these feelings, ones he had never shown before, ones he had hidden from himself. He didn't know why he suppressed them, because now they were coming back stronger then ever. Maybe if he just told someone, then they wouldn't be all bottled up inside of him.

_But how can I tell anyone,_ he thought, _they wouldn't understand. I'll just keep it to myself for a little while._

"Whats wrong Harry?" A voice said coming from the other side of the compartment. Harry jumped, he had forgotten about everyone else in the compartment with him. He looked over to where the voice had come from, it was Hermione.

"I'm fine." Harry lied to her, she still looked suspiciously at him.

"You seem bothered, and you were gazing outside of that window for ages." She informed him.

"I-Its just going to be really different, you know? I mean nothing going to bother us this year." Harry wasn't technically lying, he was thinking about that too.

"What, you want You-Know-Who to come back?" Ron asked him.

"No, that's least what I want." Harry told him.

"Then cheer up! This is the year of our lives! Think about it we can hit on all the girls we want and not worry about them getting killed later." Ron mused happily._ I don't want to hit on girls,_ Harry thought on the inside, but on the outside he agreed and even high-fived Ron.

"Honestly you two? Shouldn't you be worrying about finishing your 7th year? You still have to do classes and study and-" Hermione started.

"And beg you to do all our work for us?" Harry finished for her, she rolled her eyes at them and went back to reading one of her new school books.

"And we can't forget about Quidditch, Captain!" Ron said excitedly slapping Harry on the back.

"You expect on spot on the team?" Harry said seriously, Ron looked worried at him, then Harry said, "Well don't expect it you already got it!" They laughed and shouted about that for a while, until the person Harry wanted to see least walked in.

"Do you twits mind keeping it down? There are actually important things going on with some important people." Draco Malfoy said standing himself up straight and dignified.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry told him, they looked straight in each other eyes.

"Watch yourself Potter, I'm a prefect this year, and _you know how badly I want_ _you _in detention." Draco threatened.

"_Meet _my friend 'I don't care' Malfoy, now if you'd just leave_ me _and Ron have an all star Quidditch team to talk about_._" Harry snarled back

"You'll have to start practicing _tonight_, if you want to beat my team this year." Draco spat

Harry laughed, "_Yeah,_ right." Draco motioned Crabbe and Goyle out of the room and slammed their compartment door behind them. The room was quiet for a moment.

"What the hell was that about?"Ron asked, finally.

"What was what about?" Harry asked stupidly.

"You and- and Malfoy." Ron stated, he'd noticed them empathizing some words, but didn't understand.

"What about us?" Harry said, slowly moving his wand behind his back.

"I-I don't know, never mind." Ron said, he placed his hand slowly on his head when Ginny came in.

Harry couldn't help but feel lightheaded around her. He only felt that way for one other person, but that was unimportant right now. He knew he was not supposed to have Ginny, she was off limits, she was Ron's sister. It bothered him that he could not have her, now that she was no longer dating anybody. Harry had always had feelings for her, but could never express them or tell anybody, it would go straight back to Ron.

"Hello everyone." She said lightly as she sat next to Hermione. Everyone answered her greeting. "I just saw Malfoy walk out, what did he say?"

"Just a bunch of rubbish and such to Harry." Hermione answered.

"I can't believe after all you've done for him, Harry, he'd still have the nerve to treat you like that." Ginny fumed. She was right, it was last year, they had been helping him during the battle, but Harry really helped him after:

_The death eaters that had lived had seen Draco betray the Dark Lord, and they were after his blood. They chased him throughout the castle, throwing every spell they could at him. Harry had just been coming from Dumbledore's old office and had seen them run by. He followed under the invisibility cloak. They had cornered him, half of Harry wanted to see him jinxed, the other half wanted to help. One urge was stronger then the other and he threw off his invisibility cloak and called to the Death Eaters. They turned around and saw him one shouted, "There he is, lets finish the Dark Lords work." Harry had successfully gotten their attention, but he had a flaw in his plan, now they wanted to kill him. Harry ran until he faced and empty wall, a Death Eater cursed him, then another one, and another. Harry could not even stand anymore, he knew he was going to die, there was nothing he could do about it. He closed his eyes and waited, when he suddenly felt someone pull his shirt. He opened his eyes and saw he was in a room. He strained to sit himself up when he realized he was already resting on something, but he could not see it. He looked around and gasped. Draco had just taken off the invisibility cloak and had rested Harry on his lap. "I took the cloak and followed. I made it into the Room of Requirement and pulled you in." Draco explained. "Thanks" Harry panted, having had all the breath taken out of him. "You saved me first." Draco told him. They sat looking at each other for a while, then smiled._

"You almost died for that troll, and now he is picking with you again." Ginny said, waking Harry out of his flashback.

"It's kind of a mutual thing now, we both saved each other." Harry explained for the umpteenth time.

"You saved him first, he owned you." Hermione said as she always did.

OoOoOoOo

Once they reached Hogwarts they had the best dinner Harry had ever had. Well, it was the same dinner they always serve, but it tasted better to Harry now that Voldemort was off his mind. They were walking to the Common room when Harry spotted Ginny far ahead of them. He made up the story and ran after her. Playfully, he grabbed her and took her aside from the crowds into a different corridor. As soon as she saw who had grabbed her she punched Harry in the stomach.

"You scared the crap out of me." She told him, crossing her arms.

"It was just a joke." Harry laughed through the pain.

"Well, what do you want?" She questioned him.

"Well, now that, Voldemort is gone, I feel like, I can. I mean you wouldn't be in danger. And I like you, and I was wondering-" Harry stuttered.

"Are you asking me on a date, Harry?" Ginny suggested, arms still crossed.

"Only if you'll say yes." Harry said, with a nervous look on his face.

Ginny smiled, "Well then I guess we're going on a date." Harry exhaled deeply, but a thought suddenly struck his mind.

"But about Ron-" Harry started.

"Who says, he has to know." Ginny said slyly as she walked away from him.

OoOoOoOo

That night Harry met with the person he was not supposed to. He walked into a dark room, and called out to them.

"You're really late." the voice said.

"I'm sorry, I had to get away from everyone." Harry explained.

"I wish we could tell them." The voice said.

"No one would understand, I'm not sure we even get what is going on." Harry said moving closer to the person.

"I understand completely, it's just this whole double life idea, it might be hard to maintain."

"I know, but its what we have to do for now, keep our regular life and this life secret." Harry said getting so close he could hold the other person's hand. "For now." The other person came out of the dark, and there in the part light was the full figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Until everyone else we know can accept it." He said, with that he and Harry moved in closer to each other until their lips locked.


	2. Found out?

_Bored, nothing else to do_

_Might as well update_

_Enjoy :)_

_x_

Harry was thinking about his night with Draco all throughout breakfast the next morning. He was smiling and barely away he was playing in his eggs.

"Was ywour prablum?" Ron asked, mouth filled with food.

"It's just a really nice day outside." Harry said wistfully.

"It's raining." Hermione told him pointedly.

Harry was barely paying attention to the suspicion in her tone. "Who says rain isn't nice weather? It's weather just like when it's sunny, but people don't seem to accept rain. Maybe it's because they don't like it or its not as normal or pretty as sun. But it's still nice."

Hermione and Ron looked at him, Harry decided it was a great time to stop talking. Ginny joined them a little later.

"Good morning all." she said lightly, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Good morning" Harry said back, the same unnecessarily happy smile was still on his face. Ginny winked at him and began eating. Harry noticed Hermione's clever grin and quickly changed the subject.

"What have you got?" he asked her. Hermione took out her neatly folded schedule.

"Herbology, Ancient Runes, Lunch, Defense Against The Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration." Hermione concluded. They were not all taking the same classes since taking the O. "What about you guys?" she added.

Harry and Ron each took out their crumbled and embarrassing schedules.

"I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said the last class quite quietly.

"Hey we've got all the same classes!" Ron exclaimed excitedly, "But why are you taking Care Of Magical Creatures?"

"It's an easy class. They more N.E.W.T.s I've got the better." Harry lied, there was actually another reason he chose that class.

"Well looks like you two won't be able to copy me all year." Hermione said smugly.

"We may not have all the same classes, but you can still help." Ron told her

"You say that like it's my priority to help you." Hermione fumed.

"Is it not?" Ron asked with sincerity. Hermione was just about to answer back when a bell rang. They all put away their things and began to walk from the hall. Ginny had Herbology first, gave Harry a swift kiss on the cheek before leaving in the other direction. The kiss went unnoticed by Ron, thankfully.

"I can already tell this is going to be a great year!" Ron said excitedly after a rather nice lesson in D.A.D.A with a new and helpful teacher. Harry was thinking the same thing, it was always nice to have a good lesson.

"The only thing that can ruin this, " Ron stated "Is if we have any Slytherins in our classes." As soon as he said that someone collided hard into Harry shoulder. Crabbe was laughing idiotically.

"You might want to watch where _we're_ going, Potter" Malfoy spat, they were about to walk into the Potions room.

"I didn't know you all made it into this class again. Didn't know the Potions teacher was accepting Trolls." Harry sneered, rubbing his shoulder.

"We're a lot smarter than you know." Goyle interjected dully.

Harry scoffed, "Please, I wouldn't trust your brain to light the smallest of rooms." Ron laughed loudly as they walked into the room. Harry gave Draco a quick wink as he walked by, Draco tried hard to hide his smile.

The rest of the morning dolled on, but after lunch Ron and Harry got a break, which ended their classes for the day. Harry's stomach was in knots, it was 2 o'clock. He was supposed to meet Draco at 5, but he didn't want to wait that long. He lied to Ron saying he was going to talk to McGonagall about dropping something and left the room.

He remembered himself and Draco trading schedules, Draco had to be in Charms. Harry got to the corridor and was walking to the Charms classroom.

He ran into Hermione on the way.

"Harry? What are you doing here? I though you and Ron had a break?" She questioned.

"Oh I was just- having a walk." he lied

"By yourself? Would you like me to come with you? I've got nothing better to do. My class just ended early. Some idiot ended up jinxing a passage and now the words are flying about the room." Harry didn't want to say no, then she'd be suspicious, so he allowed her to accompany him while he walked in fast circles around the third floor. It wasn't long before she got tired.

"Do you want to go back now?" She offered. "We can trade stories about the day before dinner"

"That sounds nice, but I'm not quite done here. You can go though, I still want to walk." he lied again. She was giving him a look, one of her 'I know you're hiding something and I'll find out soon enough' looks.

"Okay, just don't be out too late. I'm not doing your homework." She joked. Harry gave a hurried laugh and watched her leave. Once she was out of sight he raced to the Charms corridor once more. He got to the classroom, opened the door, and walked up to Professor Flitwick, the teacher.

"Excuse me Professor." He said politely to Flitwick, who looked up from his book.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"Professor Snape asked me to get Draco Malfoy for him. He says its very important and he must come immediately." Harry lied. Flitwick gave his consent and Draco got up to lead the room. Once they were safe in a deserted corridor Draco gave Harry a playful shove.

"You're daft aren't you? That was very close." Draco told him. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't wait to see you." They embraced.

"Well next time." Draco smiled "Come up with a better excuse 'Professor Snape wanted him.' Honestly Harry I thought you were smarter than that."

"But you've got to admit, I'm somewhat of a good actor. Did you see the way I insulted you earlier. Pure genius." Harry said smugly

"Oh yes." Draco rolled his eyes, "As if you haven't had years of practice."

They stayed in each others arms, laughing and joking. Harry admired every aspect of Draco.

This wasn't just a one year "because I saved your life" thing. Harry, for some time, thought maybe his and Draco's animosity towards each other stemmed from these feelings. The fact that they had liked each other, but didn't recognize it, and couldn't show it. And even now, seeings as they finally had each other, things still didn't seem believable. In more of a good way though. They were happy together.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked him, noticing Harry's distant stare.

"Oh... I guess... I'm just a little-"

"Confused?" Draco finished for him.

"Exactly!"Harry said, amazed at how easily Draco read him. "This whole thing, and not being able to tell anyone. It's just made me-"

Draco placed a finger on his lips, "For now, Harry, let's not think about that, okay? Let's just be happy that right now its just you and me." Harry felt comforted by his words, and decided to just let it go- for now. Harry gazed into Draco's shimmering gray eyes, and before he knew it, they kissed again. For that moment Harry felt as if nothing bad could happen to him. Then:

A sound of scuffling into the corridor made him and Draco break apart. A figure began to emerge from the darkness, holding a light. Ginny slowly came into view. Her smile fell quickly as she descended upon the scene of Harry and Draco, not kissing but still holding each other.

"What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.


	3. Understanding

_Enjoy :)_

x

Harry thought quickly, he smacked Draco on his head. Draco angrily retaliated and punching Harry in the stomach, they began to fight.

"Oh no, Stop it!" Ginny yelled, she ran over and tried to pull them apart. She easily did this since Harry and Draco did not really want to fight.

"You're scum!" Draco shouted at him.

"Coming from a lowlife like you, that's a compliment." Harry yelled back, allowing Ginny to drag him from the corridor.

"That evil- that- that malicious-!" Ginny was so angry she couldn't make a complete sentence. Harry took this time to act to angry to speak, and didn't say a word. They stormed into the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione looked alarmed by their irate demeanor.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked. Ginny went off on a tirade, calling Malfoy any name she could think of, some she even made up herself. All Harry had to do was nod and look angry, when really he was thinking of how he could explain to Draco what happened.

"Just ignore him mate." Ron suggested, "People like him aren't worth anytime. But how did you run into Malfoy? I thought you were going to see McGonagall?"

"Me and Ginny are dating." Harry said plainly. Hermione's grin grew far past an acceptable level, Ron's face was dumbstruck. It even took Harry a minute to process what he had just said. How desperate had he been to change the subject that made him say that?

"Since when?" Ron managed to communicate. Ginny smiled happily, glad they could finally tell people.

"Only for a little while." She answered, "Oh Ron don't act so surprised, anyone could tell it was bound to happen later." She added after looking at Ron's face after she'd grabbed Harry's hand.

"Personally I'm not surprised at all." Hermione said, but there was a tone in her voice, like she didn't believe it. "Come one Ginny we've got a lot to talk about." She and Ginny went through the doors to the Girls' Dormitory and were out of sight. Harry and Ron sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said finally. "You should have been first to know the second it happened."

"No need to be sorry." Ron smiled, " I'm just glad its you and not some other boy here. At least I know and like you... And can keep an eye on you." Harry wasn't sure whether he should laugh or be very afraid.

The news that Harry Potter was dating Ginny Weasley soared fast throughout the school in only a day. Ginny was soaking up the limelight with ease, while Harry wished it would all just go away. People were always talking about them and looking at them. Harry wasn't enjoying this much but at least he had something to look forward to. He had Care of Magical Creatures today, a class he only took because he knew he'd get it with Draco.

He left Charms with Ron and headed towards the doors to Hagrid's hut.

"Where are you going? We're done for the day?" Ron inquired

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures remember?" Harry reminded him. Ron nodded and went towards the stairs, Harry went in the other direction.

Harry's smile grew every step he took towards Hagrid's hut. He was the first there, Hagrid beamed at him.

"Hello Harry! I'm glad you've decided to take take my class again." He boomed happily.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry echoed.

"I'm surprised to see you without Ron and Hermione, where are they?"

"Er, Hermione had to take Ancient Runes and Ron, er, is gonna be pretty swamped with Potions. He's not very good at it." Harry lied. Hagrid laughed. They talked for a while, then another figure approached.

"Hi Harry, Hi Hagrid!" Harry's jaw dropped, Neville was taking this class?

"H-Hi Neville?" Harry said as more of a question. "Why are you taking this class?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Oh, I talked to my Gran about my future career, and she suggested this class. Because I want to go into a field with magical plants and animals." Neville explained happily.

"And was she right!" Hagrid was beyond himself in happiness. Harry smiled but felt a little down. He wasn't expecting anyone he knew to take this class again. He wanted to be able to go off with Draco and not have anyone he knew follow him. The bell rang, and Draco was still no where to been seen., although a few other kids showed up. It was well into the class hour when Draco finally arrived.

"You're late Malfoy!" Hagrid barked so suddenly it made the class jump. Draco scowled at him and sat himself down in a chair farthest from Harry. He mumbled something of a halfhearted apology.

Later in the class Hagrid decided to let them have "fun." He spread out fainted Pixies into the forest, the class was to find them and bring them back before they wake. The class went hesitantly into the forest, Neville followed Harry closely.

"You know this wasn't my idea, I'm actually quite afraid of Hagrid. No offense, I know he's your friend." Neville quivered. Harry was too busy watching to see where Draco went, but couldn't concentrate since Neville wouldn't stop talking.

"Here Neville!" Harry handed him a Pixie, "Take it back to Hagrid quick, before it wakes up. No, I'll be fine, I've been in here plenty of times before." he added noting the scared look Neville gave him. Neville didn't need to be told to leave again, he turned back and sprinted towards the end of the forest. Harry waited until he could no longer see him then started in the direction where he'd last seen Draco.

It wasn't hard to find him, he wasn't even trying to look. He had just walked far into the forest and sat down.

"Glad I've found you." Harry told him, Draco was silent. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I thought maybe you'd be with your _girlfriend." _Draco spat. Harry's heart sank, he'd forgotten to tell Draco about Ginny.

"Draco, I-"

"The least you could've done." Draco interjected loudly, "Was tell me, before I had to hear it going around the school."

"I'm-"

"You don't make sense Harry. You must be very, very confused. And for me, to actually think we had something-" Harry grabbed him by the front of his collar.

"Don't you ever doubt anything I feel for you Draco." Harry whispered in a deadly tone. "Yes, I'm dating Ginny. Yes, I do like her, but we've talked about this, I still like girls too. And you said you did, so why don't you try and date one? It'd make this whole cover up thing a lot easier. And isn't that what we wanted?" Harry thought to himself, once again he'd spoken before he even know what he was saying. Was he really using just Ginny to help cover up his relationship with Draco? But even he thought he liked Ginny.

Draco looked sorrowful, "I'm sorry Harry. It just came as a big shock to me, you know. I had to hear this whole ordeal from Pansy, and it hurt. I kinda like your idea though, if we date girls. That way people wouldn't be too suspicious and start to draw their own conclusions... You're very clever." Harry grinned, and let go of him. They sat there quietly.

"Well now that that's handled." Draco got closer to Harry, "I believe I have an overreaction to make up for."

Hagrid was pacing nervously, "Where are they, where are they?" he kept asking. The rest of the class found the Pixies with ease, and were glad to get out of the forest.

"Maybe we should go in and see?" Neville offered. The rest of the class objected outwardly and as soon as the bell rang they ran back to the castle. Neville and Hagrid looked at each other.

"Looks like its you and me Neville." Hagrid said, thumping Neville on the back. He gulped as he followed Hagrid into the forest, trying to find Harry and Draco.

x

_Ahh a little fight_

_how cute_

_Lets see how this turns out_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	4. Hate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville wasn't saying anything as he and Harry walked back up to the castle. Harry was completely embarrassed, he thought his face would never stop burning.

"Neville-"

"I promise you Harry I didn't see much!" He said quickly as though he had been rehearsing that sentence for a while now. But that was a lie, Harry knew he'd seen too much.

_Harry and Draco had been making up when Harry swore he heard a branch snap._

_"I think someone may be near." Harry told him._

_"You're hearing things, I haven't heard anything." Draco informed him. Harry trusted Draco's instinct and let the topic go. But not long after Neville appeared through a gap in the trees, catching them in a compromising position. Harry was the only one who saw him. Neville fell and ran in the other direction._

_"What was that?" Draco asked him._

_"It was nothing." Harry panicked, "I think the bell rang, we should go."_

Harry had managed to catch up with Neville, who was walking quite quickly.

"Neville, I know exactly what you saw... and its not what you think." Harry lied. Neville stop walking.

"It wasn't?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, you see I was looking for another Pixie and it had woken up so I ran. I'd just run into Draco, literally. Then you came along and blew this entire thing out of proportion." Harry managed to make up on the spot. Neville smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Luckily you cleared that up mate. For a moment I'd actually thought- Wait did you call him Draco?" Neville added. Harry's brain began working fast.

"Well that is his name isn't it"

"Yeah, but you always called him Malfoy, by his last name. Kinda like a formal thing you'd call your enemy." _When did he get so smart all of a sudden!, _Harry thought

"Isn't there a game this weekend?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure the Quidditch season doesn't start until next month. I don't know of any teams who've had try-outs yet. I'm not trying out this year, personally..." Neville went on. Harry was all too happy to have something different to talk about. He also thanked the heavens for Neville's bad memory, for he was going on as if he'd forgotten everything that just happened. They walked into the castle and started towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, you go on ahead Neville. I'll be up later, I've just remembered I had to get a book out of the library." Harry said, Neville nodded happily, they both went different ways. Once in the library, Harry narrowly avoided being seen by Crabbe and Goyle. He went to the middle of the rows and started searching through the books.

"You there?" he heard a voice from the other side ask him.

"Yeah, just act normal. Don't make it seem like you're talking to anyone, just keep your voice down and look through the books." Harry told the voice. Draco Malfoy was on the other side of the book case. They were nonchalantly searching through the books, occasionally picking one up and pretending to read through it.

"We got caught today, Neville saw us." Harry whispered

"What!"

"Its no worry anymore, I've got him to believe that we just ran into each other."

"That's rich."

"Its the only thing that came to my mind. I would've liked to see you do better."

"Nosy git. What was he doing sneaking around the forest anyway?" Draco growled.

"He and Hagrid apparently came looking for us. We were in there way past the end of class." Harry informed him.

"What! Why didn't you tell me class had ended." Draco said, voice almost rising.

"... I didn't want to have to leave." Harry was pushing some books around when he felt a hand from the other side grab his. He squeezed it back.

"You know Harry, this has honestly been some of the greatest for me." Draco said. Harry smiled and blushed like a little school girl.

"I can honestly say the feeling is mutual." He returned.

"And you know what? Who cares if no one else knows. This secretive thing is kind of exciting don't you think?" Now that Harry thought about it, it was sort of fun. Having a big secret no one knew about was defiantly a change from having everyone in the world know his business. The fact that they had to sneak around just to talk was exhilarating.

Harry and Draco kept their hands grasped as they spoke, no longer caring to even act as though they were looking for books. They were having a nice conversation about Quidditch, they were both hoping to return to their Houses' team.

"But what happens when we play each other?" Harry asked, the thought just running through his mind.

"Then I guess... you'd better hope we don't beat you too hard." Draco joked.

"Oh please, you've got no chance." Harry said playfully back.

"No need to try and get your hopes up. I'll make sure to let you see the The Cup after we've won it."

"The only way you'll see that cup is if you come into my common room." Harry told him. They laughed about that for a while.

"You know what Draco?"

"What?"

"I-"

"Harry?" Harry jumped and quickly withdrew his hand from the shelf and closed the books together. Hermione had rounded the corner unexpectedly.

"Hermione!" Harry said, sounding more surprised then he would have liked to. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here remember?" She joked, "What are you doing here?"

"Just... some light reading." Harry lied. She picked up the book he was just pretending to look at.

"3,000 potions in 3,000 days? This is what you call light reading?"

"I didn't plan on reading all of it." Harry said nervously. Hermione smiled.

"Well come on, since your here we can both go down to dinner together. I'm sure your girlfriend will be happy to see you. She said she'd been looking for you after your last class but..." Hermione went on. Harry wasn't paying too much attention, he was a little upset that he had to stop talking to Draco, whom he'd seen walking out of the library after Harry had called out Hermione's name in shock.

He hated that their moment were always cut short or interrupted. He was actually a little upset with Hermione for showing up. But it wasn't her fault, it was his. She wasn't the one in love with Draco... _In love?_

Those words in Harry's head made him jump a bit, he wasn't really in love with Draco, was he? He knew that every moment they spent together made him the happiest hes ever been. And how Draco was possibly the most good looking guy he'd ever seen. And whenever they touched, even slightly, it electrified Harry's every impulse. But that's not love, is it?

"There you are!" Ginny said happily, flinging her arms around Harry's shoulders once he and Hermione reached he Gryffindor table. "I've been looking for you." Harry thought for a moment, how could he be in love with Draco when he liked Ginny. It wasn't possible, he didn't _love_ Draco. But that made-up realization only worsened Harry's mood a bit.

"What's wrong with you" Ginny asked, noticing the look on his face.

"What-Oh, nothing." Harry answered dully. Ginny made to kiss him but he quickly stuffed a shovel full of mashed potatoes into his mouth. She stared at him for a moment, but ended up giggling and laughing it off.

"Anyway, you'll never guess who else I saw in the library. Crabbe and Goyle!" Hermione commented. Harry began to choke, Ron thumped him hard on the back.

"Why where they there? I didn't even know they could read." Ron joked.

"It was very out of the ordinary." Hermione continued.

"Was Malfoy there? If so they were definitely up to something." Ginny added.

"Yeah, evil twit can he just take a year off?" Ron growled.

"I honestly can't stand him, not only is he rude but he's got a disgusting attitude."

"Always sneaking and what not, does he not have anything better to do?"

"What, when he's not sucking Crabbe and Goyle's-"

"He's not that bad okay!" Harry snapped. "Just leave him alone! Stop talking about him!"

They all, in fact half the Gryffindor table, were quiet and looking at him.

"And you're standing up for him because-?" Ron questioned

Harry thought fast, "H-He saved my life."

"Harry we've already went over this. You saved his too, you don't owe him anything." Hermione said in a soothing tone.

"You guys don't understand. We-" Harry almost let his secret slip. Luckily Draco had walked by and bumped him hard on the back. Harry lurched forward unexpectedly and found his face buried into his plate. Ron yelled that Malfoy do something vulgar to himself and he heard Draco walk away laughing. Harry lifted his face up, Ginny started to clean his face for him.

"And you stood up for him." She mumbled.

x

_Aww poor Harry his friends hate his bf_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
